


bloom

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Jihyo isn't too thrilled to find out who her soulmates are.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by my friend @momosbottom, thank u :]

  1. **November 9th**



It’s Momo’s twentieth birthday party, and she’s supposed to get her soulmate mark tonight. She’s not too worried about it, though, all she wants is to have some fun.

Sana hasn’t stopped looking at her ever since the party at Momo’s house started, taking every chance she gets to walk past Momo, and not so subtly graze her hand on her tight, or  _ accidentally  _ press against her back when she reaches for a beer in the fridge. 

Momo knows what she wants, obviously— it’s really not the first time they do this —but she thinks making Sana wait is fun.

It’s almost midnight and Momo hasn’t gotten her mark yet. 

It’s almost midnight when Sana finally pulls her into the first floor bathroom and pushes her against the door, kissing her before a whimper can leave her lips.

She’s kissing Sana when she feels a pang in her collarbone, but her whine gets mistaken for a moan as Sana moves to kiss under her ear. It’s gone in a second, and Momo puts all her attention back on Sana. Her breath against her neck is all she can hear in the dark bathroom, other than the faint music playing outside. 

Sana runs her hands from Momo’s hips up to her sides, and Momo feels another sting, this one on her left rib. 

“Are you okay?” Sana whispers, noticing Momo’s discomfort. Momo nods, lips pressed tight, and lets out a deep breath. The pain is gone again. She cups the back of Sana’s head and kisses her hard, trying to not think about what that pain meant.

It’s a bit later in the night, when all the guests are gone and Sana is in Momo’s bed, that they see the marks. 

Sana is way more excited about it than Momo is.

“It’s so beautiful,” Sana is in awe, running her fingers over the mark on Momo’s collarbone and sending weird tingles all over her body. Two hibiscus flowers mark her skin like a tattoo. They’re a mix of shades of purple and they both have specks of yellow on the center. “Does it hurt?”

“It only hurt when I got it, now I barely feel it.” Momo tells Sana, although the last part is a lie. As long as Sana is touching the mark, Momo feels a weird warmth spreading in her chest, and the skin of her collarbone feels more sensitive than normal. Momo tries to ignore it by running her fingers through Sana’s newly dyed brown hair— she kinda misses the blonde.

Momo is too scared to check her ribs. As far as she knows, people only get one mark. She thinks about hiding it, maybe never looking at her side again, but in her distracted haze, she forgets she’s pretty much naked, and when she sits up on the bed, the sheets slide down her body to reveal the second mark. 

Sana gasps and gets closer to have a better look. Momo kind of wants to push Sana away, keep her mark away from her prying eyes. She can’t help the irrational fear that Sana might think she’s weird for having two marks. 

But of course there’s nothing but pure curiosity and innocence in Sana’s eyes. “It’s so pretty…”

“What is it?” Momo asks hesitantly, still not sure how she feels about the second mark. 

“It’s another flower— here, let me take a picture.” Sana grabs her phone and lifts Momo’s arm out of the way. The flash leaves Momo seeing spots as Sana puts the phone on her face. “See how lovely it is.”

It’s a yellow daisy, bright and small, barely bigger than a coin.

“It looks so delicate.” Sana says cheerfully, giggling as she leans over to kiss Momo’s cheek. “You’re so lucky Momoring, not only did you get two marks but they’re both beautiful. Like you.” Sana winks and Momo rolls her eyes endearingly, falling back on the bed and pulling the blanket up to her lips. Sana cozies up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her hips. 

Momo doesn’t want to think about her possible soulmate right now.

  1. **December 29th**



Sana clings onto Momo, arms wrapped around her neck, kissing her in thanks for the bouquet of flowers she got her. Momo tries to brush it off, act like it’s not a big deal and she  _ totally did not  _ spend hours googling the meaning of each flower, but her pink cheeks and the smile tugging at her lips give her away.

They go out for dinner for Sana’s birthday, before the surprise party her friends are throwing her, which she’s very aware of (she’ll pretend she didn’t know, for Nayeon’s sake). Momo insists they’re not dating, although everyone rolls her eyes and tells her to get over it and make it official. 

Sana looks breathtaking— as she always does, whether they’re in a fancy restaurant or waking up from a nap together. Momo always thinks she’s breathtaking. 

Dinner goes well, they enjoy wine and chocolate cake and when they kiss in Sana’s car they can’t stop giggling against each other’s lips. Sana manages to look pretty even under a dingy streetlamp. 

Momo playfully toys with the straps of Sana's dress when she pulls away with a gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Momo panics, until they make eye contact and seem to understand at the same time. Sana bunches up her dress to expose the top of her thigh, eager to see her mark. In the few seconds it takes for her to do so, Momo feels a knot form on her throat. She silently prays that it matches hers, although she would never admit it. 

It’s a yellow daisy surrounded by tiny green leaves. Sana looks at it agape, she’s been waiting for this moment ever since she was a teen, and now that she finally has her mark, she doesn’t know how to react.

“Can I…” Momo’s hand hovers over Sana’s leg. Sana grabs her wrist, shakingly so, and makes Momo press her hand on her mark. Momo runs her thumb over it, admiring how smooth the skin is. “Do you… feel anything?” 

Momo feels that now familiar warmth every time Sana touches her mark— which is often, be it with her hands or with her lips —and she’s desperate to know if she feels the same thing. 

When Sana slowly shakes her head, Momo feels her throat close up and her heart break. 

But then Sana winces in pain and her hand shoots up to hold her left bicep. Momo places her hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her until the pain goes away. 

When Sana removes her hand, they can see how pink takes over her skin as a small peach flower blooms on her arm. It keeps growing before their eyes and extends all around Sana’s arm, surrounding her bicep in a thin detailed line. 

Momo can’t help but gasp and, much like Sana did when she got her mark, get as close as possible for a better look. 

A tear falls down Sana’s cheek and Momo is quick to wipe it away. She chuckles when Sana laughs through her tears, cheeks red and puffy. Sana wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and then grabs Momo’s wrist again, slowly pulling it closer to her arm. Momo’s hesitant eyes meet Sana’s in the dark car, silently telling her that whatever happens, they’ll be ok.

Momo’s touch is delicate, barely a brush against Sana’s skin, but the effect is immediate. Sana closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. The warmth she feels right now is unlike anything she’s ever felt before, and it makes her start crying again. Momo finally wraps her hand around her arm, feeling electricity down her spine. 

They break the silence at the same time, laughing in relief and feeling silly for worrying so much. Momo takes a deep breath before pulling Sana in, kissing her with all the love she can muster. 

**III. February 1st**

Jihyo’s cheek is squished against her fist and she’s trying really hard to stay awake. The lecture is boring, and Jihyo didn’t get enough sleep last night, and it’s her  _ birthday _ . The last thing she wants to be doing is hearing about the history of music. 

Her friends said they’d go out for drinks that night, but Jihyo worries she’ll be falling asleep at nine p.m. 

Her exhaustion wins her over and she moves to rest her head on her arm, on top of her desk. She tells herself that she’ll only rest for a bit, after all, she’s at the back of the class and she’s definitely not the only one asleep in that classroom. 

She’s asleep five seconds after closing her eyes. 

Jihyo jolts awake in an empty classroom. The lights are turned off and the door is closed, the only light coming in being sunshine streaming from the windows. She can feel her pulse in the sides of her head and her neck is stiff from sleeping in that position. She rubs her eyes and groans, stretching her back on the uncomfortable chair before getting up and lazily walking to the door. 

She checks her watch on her way out and is happy to know she has enough time for a quick nap before she has to get ready for her party. 

The hallway outside the classroom is mostly empty, except for—  _ ugh _ , Jihyo can’t help but roll her eyes.

Momo and Sana are a fairly well known couple around campus. They’re both pretty and popular and excel in their respective classes, so  _ what’s there not to love about them _ ? Jihyo doesn’t understand why everyone treats them like celebrities. 

And it’s not that Jihyo has something against them  _ as people _ , because she doesn’t know them at all. No, what bothers her immensely is the fact that they can never detach from each other. Sana is always sitting on Momo’s lap, or Momo always has a hand resting on Sana’s waist, or like right now: they’re making out in a public space with no consideration for those around them. Jihyo rolls her eyes  _ again _ . 

“ _ We get it, you’re in love _ ,” Jihyo thinks as she walks past them, hearing their little giggles and hushed whispers about how much they love each other. Jihyo could gag. 

She’s still frowning as she sits on the bus stop, her feet dangling from the seat. Jihyo reaches for her phone in the front pocket of her bag, but a sharp pain on her wrist stops her halfway. 

Jihyo clenches her fist, trying to ease the pain, but then her other wrist starts hurting as well. Jihyo curls into herself, thankful that there’s no one around to see her struggle like this. 

The pain is gone in a second, and Jihyo mentally prepares herself for what  awaits her. She pulls back the sleeves of her hoodie, and sighs at the sight that meets her . 

On the inside of her wrists, right under her palms, there are two marks. On her left, two purple hibiscus flowers with specks of pink in the middle. On her right, pink peach flowers seem to take the shape of a heart. 

Jihyo scoffs and throws her head back. She wasn’t looking forward to this at  _ all _ , and now not only did she get two sets of marks, but they’re really… corny. She pulls down her sleeves and stretches them until they cover up to her fingers. 

When she gets to her dorm she takes off her hoodie, throwing it at the foot of her bed before plopping down on it. She looks at her wrists again, now in the privacy of her own room. 

Privacy that lasts for about three seconds before her roommates barge in, holding a cupcake with a lit candle on the verge of falling.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jihyo…” Chaeyoung and Mina singsong, sitting on the bed and presenting the cupcake to their friend. “Happy birthday to you!”

Chaeyoung claps excitedly and Jihyo blows the candle with a big smile. “Thanks guys.”

“Did you make a wish?”

“There’s nothing I wish for.” Jihyo shrugs, making sure to keep her hands hidden behind her back. 

“Grumpy. There must be something you want.” Mina pokes her cheek, then leaves the cupcake on her bedside table. Jihyo’s mind briefly—  _ briefly — _ flashes to Momo and Sana kissing on the hallway, but she gets rid of the thought as fast as it appeared. 

“Nope.” She pops the  _ p _ and smiles smugly at her friends. “You guys are all I could ask for.” Jihyo says ironically. Chaeyoung tries to kiss her cheek and Jihyo  _ ews  _ out loud.

In her haste to push Chaeyoung away, Jihyo accidentally uncovers her wrists. 

Mina covers her mouth in surprise and when Chaeyoung catches up, she mirrors her expression. 

“Why didn’t you mention you got your mark?” Chaeyoung slaps her leg and grabs her arms to keep her in place. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Jihyo mumbles, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “I don’t care about… this. At all.”

“You got  _ two  _ marks! The chances of that happening are so little.” 

“Yay me,” Jihyo replies sarcastically, already done with the whole issue. 

“Do you have any idea who matches these?” Mina asks, curiously poking the now colored skin.

‘No and I don’t care.”

“Come on, Ji. Don’t be such a pessimist about it.”

“I’m not being a pessimist, I’m just being honest. I don’t care.”

“They seem kinda familiar…” Mina ignores Jihyo’s attitude and checks both marks. “Don’t you think so Chaeng?”

“Yeah, definitely feels like I’ve seen these before.”

Tired, Jihyo yanks her arms away. “Please, can I get some sleep before tonight? You can keep bugging me when I’m too drunk to understand you.”

Chaeyoung and Mina comply begrudgingly. “Don’t forget to eat your cupcake.”

A nap and a few hours later, Jihyo walks with her friends through a busy street. Chaeyoung chose a new pub near campus— Jihyo really didn’t care where they went as long as they had something to drink. 

More of her friends are waiting there already: Tzuyu hugs her as soon as they see each other and Jihyo hugs her back tightly, but pretending she doesn’t want to. Dahyun tries to kiss her cheek and Jihyo whines, saying that the next person to try to kiss her is getting kicked— literally. 

They sit on a big round table and Jeongyeon orders the first round of drinks. 

Luckily, Mina and Chaeyoung didn’t mention anything about her marks, although they keep glancing at her wrists and motioning with their eyes for Jihyo to tell the rest, to which Jihyo just frowns and looks away. 

Three rounds in, and Jihyo finally lets loose. She stops frowning and begins laughing at every stupid thing Dahyun and Jeongyeon say. Lots of people come and go around them, filling the tables and the waiters zoom past them with trays full of drinks. 

Jihyo is having a nice time. She loves her friends, the drinks are cold, and she’s thankful for turning 20. 

Then someone spills their iced drink down the back of her sweater. 

Everyone on the table stills, covering their mouths in shock or straight up trying to contain their laughter.

“ _ I’m sooooo sorry! Oh my god, sorry!” _

Jihyo stands up, unsticks her wet shirt and sweater from her back, and turns around with flames in her eyes and smoke coming out of her ears. She’s ready to kill someone, until she realizes who was the one to spill their drink.

Minatozaki Sana looks on the verge of tears, covering her mouth with her hands and with her eyes open wide. Behind her, Hirai Momo is gathering napkins from a vacant table. Momo tries to pat Jihyo’s back with the napkins, but Jihyo pushes her hand away and heads to the restroom. Mina moves to get up, but Jihyo stops her with a simple gesture.

However, Sana and Momo seem to not get it, because they follow Jihyo and join her in the tiny restroom despite her attempts at closing the door on their faces. 

Sana closes the door behind them, leaning against it, and Momo is still offering Jihyo the napkins. 

Jihyo huffs and rolls her eyes, not caring about coming off as rude— she’s annoyed and she wishes Sana and Momo would get the hint that they should leave her alone. Jihyo takes off her sweater, messing up her hair slightly. She’s left in only a black tank top, which is also wet. Jihyo grabs some toilet paper and wets it under the faucet, trying to get rub off the stickiness of her skin. 

A loud gasp stops her, and Jihyo glares at Sana whose mouth is now hanging open. Sana blindly reaches for Momo’s arm, trying to get her attention. Jihyo and Momo don’t understand what it is that shocked Sana, until Sana points to Jihyo’s wrists. Momo mirrors her expression and Jihyo thinks if she rolls her eyes one more time, they’ll get stuck. 

Jihyo hides her arms under her body and spits out “It’s really none of your business.”

Momo and Sana start removing their tops at the same time and Jihyo is bewildered. She takes a step back, stumbling with the toilet, and she feels panic running through her body. She doesn’t react quickly enough to cover her eyes, and soon there’s two girls half naked in front of her— that’s an exaggeration, they both have bras and Sana has a shirt like Jihyo’s, but Jihyo is drunk and this is Sana and Momo and —what’s that on their skin?

Jihyo looks down at her wrists, then at Momo’s collarbone, then at her wrists again, and then at Sana’s arm. Then her wrists again. 

No one says anything, they all just stare at each other in the cramped space of the small pub bathroom. 

Sana looks happy, excited. Momo looks a bit confused, but she’s still smiling. Jihyo feels like she’s gonna vomit.

Jihyo vomits. She’s outside, on the street behind a dumpster, and Sana is holding her hair. Jihyo wants to die. 

“Why are you still here,” Jihyo wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She swallows sour spit and avoids looking at the women in front of her. No matter what Jihyo did, she couldn’t shake them off, and her friends didn’t even try to help her. 

“We just want to talk… this came as a surprise to all of us. We all have two marks and they match— you saw Momo’s daisy in the bathroom, I have mine in my thigh and—”

“Look, I’m sorry but can we do this when I’m not tasting vomit.” Jihyo runs a hand over her sweaty forehead and her hair sticks up, making Momo chuckle. Jihyo galares at her, and Momo mutters a small  _ sorry _ . 

“Come with us, please.” Sana’s pleading eyes are way too convincing. “You can wash up at my place if you want and then we can talk.”

“Please.” If Sana’s puppy eyes were making Jihyo weak, Momo joining her just made it impossible for her to refuse. 

Less than an hour later, Jihyo is staring at her reflection in the mirror of Sana’s bathroom. She washed her mouth thoroughly, and tried to fix her hair. She sent Mina a text telling her where she was, and Mina sent a voice note where Chaeyoung told her to  _ get it _ . 

Sana and Momo are in the living room, sitting on a couch and keeping the distance between them, which Jihyo is thankful for. Except that the space they’re saving is for her, and they don’t let her object before they pull her so she sits squished between them. 

“Are you freaked out?” Momo asks her, placing a hand on her shoulder that doesn’t help her calm down at all.

“Of course I am. I’m here with two strangers who apparently are now my soulmates? It’s weird! I didn’t ask for this.”

“No one asks to get their marks, but we do.” Sana’s calm and collected attitude helps Jihyo feel slightly better. She’s taking this seriously, and Jihyo appreciates that. “We’re not gonna make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but we would really like it if we could at least get to know each other.”

“Aren’t you guys together? Why would you want a third person in your relationship?”

“We talked about it before,” Momo tells her, “We have two marks for a reason. And it’s not like we’re asking you to move in with us and get married— you’re right, we don’t know each other. But we want to get to know you.”

“We’re bound by destiny,” Sana says and Jihyo resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Touch our marks and you’ll understand.”

“You should probably touch mine… it’s in a more appropriate place I guess.” Momo chuckles. Jihyo sighs, defeated, and agrees to touching Momo’s mark. Maybe nothing will happen, and they’ll realize this was all a misunderstanding, and Jihyo will be able to go home, take a bath, and forget any of this ever happened. 

Momo lifts her shirt and shows Jihyo the flower peeking from beneath her bra. “Go ahead. You can touch.”

Jihyo gulps and raises her hand hesitantly, feeling the blood rush to her face. She first touches the mark with her fingers only, but the effect is immediate. Her hand tingles and electricity runs up to her wrists. She flattens her palm against Momo’s ribs, feeling her heartbeat and the energy the mark radiates. 

“Can we touch yours?” Sana asks her, a smile plays on her lips when she notices how Jihyo is reacting to the mark. “It’ll feel different, but good, too.”

Jihyo can’t deny she’s curious. She nods shyly and removes her hand from Momo’s side. She gives herself a pep talk as she rests both of her arms on her thighs, palms facing upwards, so the women can have a clear look at her marks and touch her when they’re ready. 

Sana and Momo look at each other, easily communicating only through their eyes, and they reach out to grab Jihyo’s wrists at the same time. 

Jihyo feels a wave of warmth and electricity wash over her whole body. Energy stems from the flowers inked into her skin all the way to her shoulders, and ends up pooling in her chest. Overwhelmed, Jihyo can’t help but cry. Sana and Momo seem as affected as Jihyo. 

Jihyo finds herself wrapped in a hug. Sana and Momo engulf her with their arms and cry along with her. At first she’s a bit taken aback, but then she lets herself go and enjoys the comfort and support the women are giving her. 

Jihyo spends the night at Sana’s. Sana doesn’t want to overwhelm Jihyo further, so she prepares the couch for her to sleep in and tells her that they can continue talking in the morning when everyone has cleared up their minds a bit. Momo and Sana probably have more things to discuss, so Jihyo is happy to give them their space.

The couch is quite comfortable, and paired with the exhaustion from the day, Jihyo gets drowsy right away. Her mind feels a bit restless, though— she has trouble processing everything that happened. 

Just this morning she was rolling her eyes and swearing Sana and Momo were the most obnoxious people she knew. But they were kind, patient, and understanding; getting hugged by them felt nice, and Jihyo can’t even begin to describe what she felt when they touched her marks. 

She still has a lot to know about them, and she can’t imagine what the dynamic would be like if they were to be together— but that idea, the idea of being part of what Momo and Sana have, it brings a smile to her face.

Jihyo decides then that no matter how strange things might be, she’s more than willing to give it a try. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
